


За кадром

by reda_79, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Everybody Wants Some!! (2016)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, WTF_EW_Hoechman_2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: Во время съемок Тайлер замечает странные взгляды Райана.





	

Своего тела Тайлер не стыдился. Да и с чего бы? Его физической форме можно было только позавидовать. Для этого он упорно работал: тренировался, растягивался, бегал, тягал железо и время от времени сидел на диете. Побороть страсть к пицце никак не получалось.

К счастью, ему нравился спорт почти так же, как еда.

Занимаясь бейсболом, он с детства привык к общим раздевалкам и душевым и еще тогда разучился смущаться наготы. Позже, когда он стал актером, это здорово помогло. Не возникало затруднений с тем, чтобы скинуть рубашку или показать белье перед камерой. Честно говоря, он и вероятность полного обнажения для какого-нибудь стоящего фильма не отбрасывал.

Для «Каждому свое» этого не требовалось, но Ричард все же предупредил, что хочет сделать Майкрейнолдса секс-символом проекта и для этого готов задействовать все возможные способы. В том числе, специфическую одежду или ее отсутствие. Тайлер не собирался спорить. Он скучал по бейсболу и готов был на многое, лишь бы снова взять в руки биту. Да и своему герою он симпатизировал. Его привлекали целеустремленность и спортивные качества Макрейнолдса, а неоднозначность характера только добавляла интриги. Таких персонажей Тайлер еще не играл.

Впервые взяв в руки красное нечто, которое и трусами-то можно было назвать с натяжкой, он даже бровью не повел и мигом продемонстрировал их на себе. Даже видавшая всякое костюмерша покраснела и отвела взгляд, а Тайлер только усмехнулся.  
Вторые шорты, из светлой и очень мягкой ткани, и вовсе порадовали. Они не обтягивали, не жали и вообще сидели как родные. К ним полагалась широкая майка, слишком короткая, на взгляд Тайлера, но зато в ней было нежарко.

Его коллегам с костюмами повезло еще меньше. Тому же Гузману, например, достались ужасные нейлоновые рубашки, в которых не продохнуть, и штаны, обтягивающие ягодицы как вторая кожа.

Не обращать внимания на его круглую задницу никак не получалось. Тайлер почти сразу выделил Райана среди остальных. Улыбчивый, хорошо сложенный и невероятно пластичный Гузман, кажется, и минуты не мог простоять без танцевальных па. А в компании Блейка и вовсе становился невыносим — вдвоем они не просто танцевали, они устраивали целые шоу, не забывая втягивать в них всех, случайно оказавшихся поблизости.

Не избежал этой участи и Тайлер. Всего лишь через десять минут хаотичного действа, в которое вовлекли его парни, Тайлер почувствовал себя полностью выжатым. Ноги заплетались, грудь ходила ходуном, голова слегка кружилась, а эти два маньяка даже не запыхались. Раскрасневшийся Блейк довольно смеялся, а Райан шало улыбался и не сводил с Тайлера насмешливого взгляда.

Ты неправильно дышишь, — посетовал он вдруг и шагнул ему за спину, прижимаясь грудью и нарушая все мыслимые личные границы. — Давай же, почувствуй меня, — устроив ладонь на солнечном сплетении, неожиданно хрипло попросил он.

Тайлер действительно почувствовал: сердцебиение, вибрацию тела и... что-то еще, смутившее их обоих. Не эрекцию, хотя ее, кажется, тоже... Чужое возбуждение он списал на танцевальный азарт, а вот собственное волнение объяснять даже себе не рискнул.

— Хей, у нас сегодня день объятий или я чего-то не знаю? — раздался веселый голос Пауэлла. Тайлер хоть и смутился, но немедленно воздал хвалу высшим силам за его своевременное вмешательство.

Мы учим Тая танцевать, — вальяжно растягивая слова, заявил Райан и, на миг прижавшись плотнее, отступил назад.

Мужское танго? — усмехнулся Глен, игриво двигая бровью. — Всегда хотел попробовать, — потер он руки и шагнул к Дженнеру... — Блейк, — с дурашливой церемонностью кивнул он ему, — позволишь?

Блейк также церемонно кивнул в ответ и, позволив себя обнять, расхохотался.

— Вот придурки, — буркнул явившийся следом за Пауэллом Ричард, разом сбавив градус напряженности. — Райан, Блейк, живо на площадку. Тайлер — в костюмерную.

Снимали сцену игры в настольный бадминтон.

После проигрыша Джейку Макрейнолдс срывался в штопор, и Ропер бежал за ним, чтобы успокоить.

Работа не заладилась с самого начала.

Пауэлл ржал и смешил всех, включая оператора и даже Ричарда. Блейк не мог сосредоточиться, а Уилл не вовремя входил в кадр. Тайлер старательно прятал улыбку в усы и кусал щеку изнутри, словно мантру повторяя про себя последовательность предстоящих действий. На очередном витке безудержного хохота группы он заметил, что Райан не смеется. Тот стоял в стороне, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, и смотрел на него — голодно, жарко. У Тайлера моментально взмокла спина и что-то дернулось под ребрами. Он удивленно моргнул, а когда посмотрел на Райана снова — увидел лишь привычную усмешку.

Ночью Тайлеру приснился Райан или, может быть, Кенни. Он подошел к нему сзади, пока Тайлер готовился к удару, склонившись над бильярдным столом, и содрал с него красные шорты, под которыми на Тайлере почему-то обнаружились джоки — точно в таких же щеголял Райан в сцене у пруда. Такой вот выверт подсознания.  
Самое неловкое, что все это происходило на виду у кучи народа, а Тайлер и не думал мешать Райану. Он слышал, как вжикает молния джинсов, чувствовал его ловкие пальцы на бедрах и горячий твердый член между голых ягодиц. И хотел его.

Проснулся Тайлер со стояком и колотящимся сердцем. Пришлось дрочить. Но образ грудастой блондинки, которую он представил, мешал, не давая кончить. В конце концов, он сдался, зажмурился и, воссоздав в памяти Райана и его голодный взгляд, бурно излился в кулак.

Утром ему стало стыдно. Даже просто смотреть на Райана. К сожалению, избегать его он не мог. Ведь Райан играл его лучшего друга, и съемки шли полным ходом. Впрочем, их совместные сцены и до этого казались ему неоднозначными.

В самом начале, едва прочитав сценарий, Тайлер даже поинтересовался у Ричарда: только ли дружба связывает Ропера и Макрейнолдса? На что тот рассмеялся и указал на бесконечную череду девиц, которых по сценарию снимали парни. Тайлера не очень-то это успокоило — по всему выходило, что Кенни и Глен частенько клеили девчонок на пару, будто на спор, кому достанется добыча, и вполне могли трахать их вместе. Даже от мысли, что Ропер и Макрейнолдс лежат в одной кровати голыми, пусть и с обнаженной красоткой посредине, Тайлер краснел. А тут еще Райан и его взгляды украдкой. Они не давали однозначного ответа о его намерениях или желаниях, но фантазию подстегивали так, что Тайлер начинал проклинать узкие шорты.

Любительскую камеру на площадку принес Пауэлл. Но она почему-то почти сразу оказалась в руках Райана. И он не выпускал ее из рук весь день, заявив, что намерен снять документальный фильм о буднях съемочной группы.

Тайлер только закончил работу над сценой с разрубанием бейсбольных мячей топором, когда ему сунули бутылку пива и усадили на складной стул. После пары глотков его разморило, и переодеваться стало лень. Тем более что в майке, не прикрывающей пупок, и мягких шортах было удобно и не жарко.

Кадры «документального фильма про них» Тайлер увидел случайно. После импровизированных съемок Гузман забыл камеру на столе. Тайлер решил глянуть, что он пропустил, и увидел себя. Сначала он решил, что Райан просто перепил и не смог держать камеру прямо, но дальнейший просмотр показал, что все снималось целенаправленно: его задница крупным планом, когда он уходил к себе, волосатые колени, туго обтянутые шортами бедра. Тайлер поржал бы, если бы в кадре мелькали только его ноги, но нет. Райан скрупулезно запечатлел его взгляд, усталую и немного расфокусированную улыбку, усы, над которыми он сам все время потешался. Самому Райану повезло. Отращивать усы его не заставили, обошлись старомодной прической. Даже шею, по которой текла капля пота, Райан умудрился снять, как эротическое действо — вода будто облизывала Тайлера, убегая под ворот футболки. Дальше камера запечатлела его широкую грудь и обнажившийся пресс с темной полоской волос. На этом месте Тайлер остановился и начал мотать. Нашел пару моментов с Блейком. Тот положил на его плечо ладонь, но через мгновение кто-то ее бесцеремонно спихнул. Конечно, это был Райан, Тайлер узнал. Он припомнил и его взгляд. Уже знакомый – темный и голодный. Все это немного пугало, но и волновало тоже.

Стереть отснятое не поднялась рука. Тайлер вернул камеру на место. Но забыть не мог.

На следующий день ему пришлось снова облачиться в те же шорты и майку. В таком виде ему предстояло валяться на диване и непринужденно попивать пиво. А он никак не мог выкинуть из головы, как выглядит во всем этом в кадре, и боялся посмотреть на Райана, впервые смущаясь собственных голых коленей и живота. Что удивительно, повторных дублей не понадобилось, у него получилось отыграть все с первого раза. Сарказм Макрейнолдса отлично скрыл нервозность и смущение. Райан же вел себя как обычно. Подтрунивал над каждым, ржал над идиотскими шуточками Пауэлла, хотя теперь Тайлеру начало казаться, что неискренне; подбил Блейка на спонтанные танцы и так двигал бедрами, что у Тайлера мгновенно встало. И только плотное белье помогло скрыть эрекцию.

Вечером кто-то из съемочной группы справлял день рождения. Праздновать остались почти все. Тайлер тоже. Хотя настроения веселиться не было, все же тусоваться со всеми казалось лучшим вариантом, чем переваривать то, что с ним творится. Его прошлое увлечение коллегой не увенчалось ничем хорошим, и новое чувство его, честно говоря, беспокоило.

— Эй, Тай, — окликнул его Пауэлл. — Будь другом, сходи, проверь Гузмана, он сегодня какой-то странный — ушел за пивом и заблудился. Тайлер пожал плечами и побрел в сторону кухни. Но Райана там не нашел. В трейлере его тоже не было. Он уже собирался возвращаться, но тут услышал знакомый голос и пошел на него.

Райан стоял у дальней стены трейлера со спущенными штанами, а между его ног темнела чья-то макушка. Машинально отметив крупную венку на чужом члене, Тайлер замер и зажмурился. Краска ударила в лицо, а внизу живота потеплело. Девчонка заглатывает на совесть, — подумал он, пятясь, и тут снова услышал Райана. 

— Тайлер, — простонал тот.

— Мейсон. Меня зовут Мейсон, — прохрипели снизу.

Парень. Черт. Только теперь Тайлер понял что показалось ему странным — не одежда, не угловатость фигуры человека, стоящего перед Райаном на коленях — да он и не присматривался, честно говоря, — а вот легкий пушок над губой, обхватывающей темную головку, должен был заметить. Наверное, он слишком поспешно отшатнулся и на что-то налетел — это нечто издало предательский скрип. Райан вскинулся, напрягся и завертел головой. Тайлер готов был поклясться, что он его увидел. Но через мгновение Райан успокоился и вновь притянул Мейсона к своему члену.

— Еще, — хрипло выдохнул он, и Тайлер чуть не застонал из-за болезненной эрекции, натянувшей шорты. Зато теперь Тайлер точно знал — Райан трахается с парнями, и его внимание неслучайно. Похоже, Райан действительно засматривался на него, раз называл его именем других, должно быть, представляя на месте них его...

Тайлер не пошел к остальным, вместо этого вернувшись на кухню. Постоял немного у холодильников, большими глотками опустошая бутылку, а потом повернул к своему трейлеру. Внутри было темно, и он не стал включать свет. Стянул майку и упал на постель ничком, зарываясь носом в подушку, собираясь поспать и все забыть.

— Тай — раздалось откуда-то из-за спины. Тайлер резко дернулся, почти подскочил и разглядел, наконец, в полумраке Райана, сидящего в кресле с отсутствующим видом.

— Что случилось?

— Не притворяйся, — невесело усмехнулся Райан. — Ты видел.

— Что? — неловко переспросил Тайлер, просто чтобы что-то сказать.

— Меня и... — Райан посмотрел ему в глаза и облизнулся. — Ты видел.

— Ну и что? Это твое дело, с кем трахаться...

— Нет, — прервал его Райан.

— Что «нет»?

— Я схожу с ума, — вздохнул Райан, нервно кусая губы. — Ответь мне, пожалуйста, и я уйду, — он еще раз тяжело вздохнул, подбирая слова. — Мне показалось, что тебе неприятно...

— Да почему? — Тайлер действительно недоумевал. Черт возьми, да ему даже понравилось то, что он успел подглядеть.

— Потому что… не ты?

— Что? — Тайлер действительно не сразу понял, на что намекал Райан. А когда понял — покраснел.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы это был ты.

— Чтобы я отсасывал тебе?

Райан кивнул, вглядываясь в его лицо, не моргая.

— Я не знаю, что... — откровенность возбуждала, но и вводила в ступор.

— Прости, — Райан, кажется, понял это по-своему. 

Тайлер не мог позволить ему сбежать.

— Да погоди ты, — подскочив, он схватил Райана за руку. И оказался опрокинутым на кровать. Провернув ловкий прием, Райан навис сверху, глядя на него совершенно бешеным взглядом; искусанные губы приоткрылись, маня попробовать их на вкус. Тайлер ошарашено моргнул и вдруг расслабился.

— Знаешь, я предпочел бы, чтобы ты меня поцеловал, — усмехнулся он, забавляясь гаммой его эмоций.

Поцелуй горчил незнакомым парфюмом — вкусом того парня, догадался Тайлер. Противно не стало. Но стереть, забить этот вкус чем-то другим захотелось нестерпимо.

— У меня стоит с тех пор, как я увидел твой член в чужом рту, — поделился он.

Шорты Райан ему порвал — хорошо, что только шорты. Этот болван и в рот-то толком не взял. Хотя Тайлеру и не надо было — он и без того боялся кончить только от его дыхания. Сразу же мазнув языком ниже, Райан заставил его раздвинуть ноги. Тайлер застонал от остроты ощущений. В голову даже не пришло отказаться или предложить поменяться, тем более, что ему было все равно — брать или принимать. В сексе его вообще волновало только взаимное удовольствие. Если он хотел и чувствовал ответное желание — мог подстроиться под любую ситуацию. Было немного больно. Райан слишком торопился. Но это была приятная боль. Тайлер даже рассмеялся.

— Прости, я... Больно? — спохватился Райан.

— Уже нет, — шепнул Тайлер. И не соврал. Но Райан все равно притормозил. Теперь можно было прочувствовать его внутри. Толстый. Тайлер чувствовал, как его распирает изнутри. Он глубоко вздохнул и, положив руку на затылок Райана, скомандовал:

— А вот теперь давай. Можешь не сдерживаться. 

Погорячился, конечно. Райан будто сто лет не трахался.

Потом, когда они лежали на разворошенных простынях и старались отдышаться, Райан признался, что действительно давно ни с кем не был.

— Ты еще лучше, чем я думал, — поделился он, глядя в потолок. Тайлер с улыбкой повернул голову и ответил шутливо:

— Ты тоже неплох.

Райан пихнул его локтем.

— Просто неплох, да? — игриво поднял он бровь.

— Очень неплох, — потянувшись, усмехнулся Тайлер.

— Я надеюсь. Знаешь, давно не было, но ведь это как на велосипеде, правда?

Тайлер рассмеялся и подмял его под себя.

— Надеюсь, теперь ты не против побыть снизу? Должен же я оценить крепость твоей задницы, что так мило обтягивают штаны Ропера.

— Знаешь, я всегда думал, что Кенни и Глен больше, чем друзья.

— Думаешь, они нас свели?

— Или мы их, какая разница, — шепнул Райан ему в губы.

 

Теперь, когда Тайлер знал, что стоит за чужими взглядами и прикосновениями, стало легче. Тем более, все это было взаимным. Райан ничего не требовал, кроме, разумеется, секса. Он позволял вести и с таким же удовольствием брал ведущую роль на себя. Тайлера возбуждала его гибкость и пластичность. Ему нравилось брать его, глядя в глаза и трахать, наблюдая, как зрачок поглощает радужку. Райан сходил с ума от его задницы и не стеснялся говорить об этом. Ни один мужчина не вылизывал Тайлера с таким энтузиазмом и превращал его в желе одним лишь языком. А еще, неожиданно для себя, Тайлер вдруг стал фанатом грязных словечек, совершенно теряя голову от того, что шептал ему Райан в горячке секса.

Они очень старались оставить свои постельные игрища за пределами площадки. В конце концов, сколько бы они не шутили на тему Макрейнолдса и Ропера, любовниками те не были и переносить свою личную жизнь на экран не стоило. Тайлер искренне считал: у них получается. Он даже не замечал, как легко нарушает личное пространство Райана, и с какой готовностью подается на его прикосновения. Не думал, как выглядят со стороны адресованные ему улыбки.

Как потом выяснилось, конспирация им не помогла. Остальные довольно быстро догадались, что между ними происходит что-то серьезнее совместных тренировок и репетиций. Последним об истинной природе их дружбы узнал Ричард. Причем самым непосредственным образом. Ричард стал свидетелем их «непотребства». Как он выразился сам, к счастью, шутя.

Сцена в белых трусах задумывалась как юмористическая. Ропер и Макрейнолдс проспорили девчонкам, с которыми только познакомились, и в качестве наказания должны были пробежать по кампусу в одних трусах.

Белоснежные плавки прекрасно оттеняли кожу Райана, делая ее еще смуглее, чем есть. А тонкая ткань очерчивала мягкий член столь живописно, что у Тайлера потемнело перед глазами. Дыхание перехватывало, а внизу живота разыгрался целый пожар, даже пальцы ног поджимались от желания. Горящий взгляд Райана демонстрировал не меньшее возбуждение. Чтобы успокоиться, обоим пришлось приложить немало усилий. Но когда они действительно побежали и задница Райана замаячила впереди, словно маяк во время шторма, спокойствие Тайлера рухнуло, и он бесславно проиграл собственному телу. Скрыть эрекцию в таких условиях было нереально. И Тайлер просто сделал вид, что все так как надо. Когда постыдная сцена наконец закончилась и он смог перевести дыхание, его взгляд упал на пах Райана. Прямо на его глазах чужой член дернулся и на белом хлопке проступило влажное пятно. Хорошо, что в этот момент кто-то догадался набросить на их плечи халаты. Но до гримерок они все равно не дошли. Нырнув между декораций, Райан схватил Тайлера за руку и, положив ее на свой пах, впился в губы. Тайлер не растерялся и не стал терять времени даром — тут же высвободил чужую возбужденную плоть, сдвинув повлажневшую ткань под яйца, и точно так же поступил с собой. Стоило головкам членов соприкоснуться, тело прострелило наслаждением. Тайлер застонал. Райан накрыл оба их члена ладонью, и Тайлер поспешил добавить поверх свою. Двигать запястьем было не слишком удобно, они все время выпадали из ритма, все теснее прижимаясь друг к другу. Райан яростно мял его задницу. В ответ Тайлер сжимал его затылок, сгребая волосы в горсть и вынуждая запрокидывать голову.

— Не оставляй следов, — хрипло выдохнул Райан и, нажав на сфинктер, пропихнул ему в зад палец. Тайлер вскрикнул и еле удержался на грани, вместо засоса оставляя на шее следы зубов, к счастью, не слишком глубокие. Райану хватило. Он чертыхнулся и залил спермой его ладонь, рефлекторно сгибая палец внутри и задевая чувствительное местечко. Тайлера встряхнуло; жидкое пламя плеснуло от копчика к яйцам, и он кончил.

— Мне нравится, что вы нашли контакт, но в следующий раз постарайтесь выбрать для этого место поуединенней, — раздалось за их спиной.

Испуганно распахнув глаза, Тайлер увидел Ричарда в чужих зрачках. Райан хмыкнул и прикрыл его задницу халатом, чудом удержавшимся на плечах.

— Прости, Берт, это все трусы, — обернувшись, покаянно улыбнулся он.

— Да я заметил. Ладно парни, приводите себя в порядок и пошли, посмотрим, что получилось на пленке.

Тайлер еще никогда так не краснел. В сравнении с отснятым материалом уже и момент, когда Ричард застал их за сексом, не казался таким стыдным. Даже без стояков в кадре сцена выглядела чересчур откровенной.

Ричард собирался оставить несколько общих планов, но, к облегчению Тайлера, после окончательного монтажа в фильм не вошло ничего. Конечно, были еще блуперсы, но там остались лишь невинные моменты.

 

Секс на площадке им простили. Ричард, конечно, провел воспитательную беседу, но его больше волновало качество их работы. В конце концов, он признал, что легкое напряжение между Ропером и Макрейнолдсом пойдет на пользу проекту. И оказался прав. Фильм получил теплые отзывы критиков. Ну а собственная химия Райна и Тайлера сыграла на пользу промо-туру. В каждом городе, куда они приезжали, их поджидали поклонники.

И хотя настоящие отношения с Райаном приходилось скрывать, Тайлер ни о чем не жалел.


End file.
